Tickle Tickle
by TheSilversmithAlchemist
Summary: Who knew tickling could lead to something much more? (A NaLu oneshot.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (of course). Hiro Mashima owns FT.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Words: 1,133.**

* * *

"I'm bored, Lu-chan," Natsu moaned as he leaned back on the floor and stretched out his arms.

 _ **PLUCK!**_

"Ow!" The pink-haired boy cried as he held his forehead, where he was struck by a pluck, "Luccccccyyyy! What'd you do that for?!"

Lucy frowned at her boyfriend. "No slacking off. You're the one that asked me to help you study for Mr. Horologium's history test tomorrow."

"But this is boring. Nobody cares about how Fiore came to be. Or how Crocus became as populous as it is today."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

Despite her love for him, she couldn't help how annoyingly ignorant he was at times.

 _Bzz, bzz._

Lucy's phone brought her out of her thoughts. She dug inside of her backpack and checked her phone and saw a text message from her father Jude: _"Luce, are you on your way home from Natsu's? Dinner is almost ready."_

She quickly replied, _"I might not be home for another fourty minutes, but I'll try to finish up with him quickly."_

With that, she slid her phone back into her backpack and turned to look at Natsu, who was staring at her. She could see the look in his black eyes. She blushed in embarrassment, "W-What are you staring at?"

Natsu grinned a toothy grin, "Can we take a break?"

"N-No, we can't afford to take any breaks. I mean, I'm leaving soon," Lucy responded, not wanting to make out. Natsu decided to persist.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I already said, no."

"…Please…?" Lucy gulped. His voice was soft and sweet. "Natsu… we have to study. If we start, we're going to forget all about studying and you know that…"

Natsu sighed and crossed his arms, "I guess you're right…"

Lucy smiled reluctantly at him and went back to copying notes from the world history textbook. Meanwhile, Natsu stared at his girlfriend with lustful eyes. She was just so beautiful and an angel from above. His precious angel. His heart began to beat rapidly and his skin heated up as his eyes began to roll over her whole body. He just couldn't contain himself. Suddenly, a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"Okay, Natsu, let me quiz you on some definitions. What does – AH!"

THUD!

Lucy moaned as she hit the floor. She opened her eyes slowly to see Natsu on top of her. A blush crept up on her face instantly, "N-N-Natsu, what are you doing?!"

Natsu grinned, "Tickle tickle, Lu-chan~"

Lucy gasped. Her number one pet peeve was definitely being tickled. She hated it as a child and she definitely hated it now. "Natsu, no!"

Natsu ignored her, "Too late, Lu-chan!"

He began to tickle her, a devilish smile still on his face. Lucy immediately bursted into laughter, despite not liking being tickled. She began squirming under her boyfriend, trying to get out of his hold. But he was strong and had a firm grip on her.

"Natsu! Hahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahahahaha!" Lucy cried, a tear escaping her eye, continuing to move around under the pressure of Natsu's firm chest.

Then it all happened. While tickling her, Natsu's hand seemed to slip and touched her left ample breast. She moaned slightly as she slightly tilted her head to the side from the sudden contact. He realized what he was doing and let go. In the last three months that they've been in a relationship, he'd never touched them, never mind made out until a month ago. "Lucy," she felt her temperature rise at the tenderness of his voice. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

She interrupted him by pressing her lips against his. He at first was surprised, but then got into, delving in the sweet taste of her mouth. Her legs began to feel loose as their kiss became more hungry and burning than passionate. Natsu's hands began to search and wander all over her body as he moved to kissing and sucking on her neck, sending a thrill through Lucy as she grabbed hold of his long, spiky pink hair, "Ahh… don't… stop."

As he continued, his right hand grasped her breast, a growl of delight coming from Natsu, causing Lucy to wrap her legs around him and rock against him.

A couple of minutes passed before Natsu and Lucy's lips separated, gasping from air. A trail of saliva hang from both of their lips. Lucy gave her boyfriend a smile before pushing him over and jumping on top of him. He shrieked a bit, surprised by the push. She now sat on him, feeling something poking against her bottom.

"Someone's a bit happy, now aren't they?" Lucy chuckled as she leaned down to capture his precious lips once more. As their kiss deepened, she began to rock and grind against him, moans escaping both of their lips. "Fffffuck…" Natsu said as his hands traveled to her thighs. Natsu, getting caught up with their make out session, he began to somehow lift up her shirt, aided by Lucy, revealing her pink bra. It showed off a generous amount of cleavage. She then tossed it to the floor and lead Natsu's hand to the back of her bra, when she stopped.

"Do you want to… continue? I mean, your brother is downstairs…" Lucy muttered, a blush on her face as she saw the way Natsu was staring at her body.

"You don't have to worry about Zeref, he left like an hour ago for a date. Besides that, the question I should be asking is do you want to continue. I mean… do you want to give up your virginity..?" This was so sudden and they had only been dating for three months. He never thought that this would happen over a little tickling.

Lucy nodded, "Please… take me Natsu…"

That was all Natsu needed to hear as he grasped her bottom and claimed her mouth. He then began to move his other hand towards "there" when…

POW!

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Natsu fell back as he held his shoulder. Lucy bit him.

"Goddamn it! Luuucccyyy, that hurt, ya know?!" Natsu said, rubbing the spot where he was bit. Lucy blushed as she stared at the ground, "I'm sorry… I… I don't think I was actually ready. I kind of just got caught up in the moment and… and… I'm sor – "

Natsu placed his forehead on hers, "What are you apologizing for? It's alright. It was my fault for tickling you in the first place."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Lucy laughed, "But… it felt nice so maybe, just maybe… I'll let you do it again."

"Look at you, sounding like that perverted stripper," Natsu laughed.

Lucy blushed, "SHUT UP!"

PLUCK!

"OWWWWWW!"

And from that day on, Lucy no longer hated tickling.


End file.
